Getting Back
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Hermione and Ron had too much going on in life to be together. But when things are finally settled down, can they get back to how they used to be? Romione. Post DH. Review?
1. Best Friends

Hi, guys. First off, I'd like to apologize for anyone who was reading my story 'Coming Back'. I made it seem that the reason I deleted the story was because I didn't get enough reviews. I'm not going to lie- that was partially why. But I just didn't see the story going anywhere, and quite frankly, I didn't enjoy writing it. I've never really liked writing future fics. I'm hoping you all can forgive me for that.

Secondly, I do hope for a better turn out with this story. I think I'll enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Review and let me know how I do! x.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

I was laying in my attic bedroom reading about the Chudley Cannon's most recent loss when I heard the clatter of the front screen door. I ignored it and kept reading until I heard my mother calling me to come downstairs. I sighed and set the paper on my bed.

"What Mum?" I called as I made my way down the stairs. With no response, I kept heading towards the door and saw Hermione in the front corridor smiling at me.

"Hermione!" I yelled and raced to gave her a hug. She laughed as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Hi Ron!" She giggled as I swung her around. "Is Harry here yet?"

"No, not yet. I believe he's going to be at Grimmauld Place for a couple more weeks before he gets here." I answered and muttered, "Ginny's gone to stay with him as well."

"Oh, Ron. She's seventeen now, you can't control her. And wouldn't you rather her be with Harry than someone like Dean or Seamus?"

"I suppose." I sighed, defeated. "So, would you like me to take your bags up to the room?"

"Yes, please. Where am I staying?"

"Well, you can sleep in Ginny's room until she gets back, or you can stay in my room. When Ginny gets back, you'll be stuck in my room since she and Harry can't be a room apart." I grumbled and grabbed her bags from the ground. After the war, Ginny and Harry had gotten together. Hermione and I had tried dating, but we both had agreed that we had too much going on in our lives to be together right now.

"I'll just stay in your room then, since I'll have to move my things anyway." She said eagerly. I smiled and we started walking towards my room. I set her bags down on the spare bed then hopped across the room and lied down on mine.

"So how's auror training going?" She asked casually as she began to unzip the suitcases.

"Pretty good. It's rough, though. Actually, Harry and I are all done with training. They say they're going to be sending us on mission in a few weeks. It's pretty cool." I told her with a grin.

"Ron! That's great! Congratulations!" Hermione replied excitedly and beamed at me.

"Yeah, I suppose. So how's things at the ministry?"

"They're well. We're actually about to pass a new law about the house elves. I'm quite proud of it."

"That's good, Hermione. Not surprising, but good." I chuckled. She looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean 'Not surprising'?"

"Well, we all knew you'd be doing something extraordinary and successful!" I exclaimed. We both laughed for a moment and a blanket of silence fell over us.

"I've missed you." I told her honestly. Life really was hard without her. Just because it hadn't worked didn't mean that my feelings for her had just disappeared. In all honesty, I hadn't even looked at another girl since Hermione and I broke up.

"I've missed you too." She said with a sad smile. "Life just isn't the same without my best friend around..."

Yeah... Best friend... Great.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize that this is so short, the next one will be longer. Revieww? Let me know if I should continue!(:<em>


	2. London and Bulgaria

**Hermione's POV**

The day that I arrived at the Burrow, Ron and I spent the day unpacking my bags and talking. Him and I hadn't spoken in a few months, so there was a lot to catch up on. I told him about the apartment I was renting and about my parents and he told me about Fred and George's shop doing extremely well and how happy he was to finally be an auror. The next day, he decided that him and I should hang out outside of the house, so we had a picnic under the old oak tree in his backyard.

"You did not!" I laughed at him. He put his hands in the air, as if to surrender.

"I swear! The kid was bothering me! What was I supposed to do? Let him kick the back of my chair for five hours?" He laughed along with me. I fell back onto the grass, shaking with giggles.

"You're awful." I sighed as the laughter subsided. It was silent for a few minutes as we ate, until Ron laid back onto the grass beside me.

"So how are the people in London?" He asked casually. London was where I had been staying and working for the past eight months.

"Nice, I guess. And the people in Bulgaria?" I asked him back. Bulgaria was where all auror training was taking place this year.

He shrugged half heartedly and said, "They're okay."

I smiled mischievously at him and teased, "What? Did you run into Krum and get all upset?"

"I did, actually. He was at the camp a few months back. Was asking 'bout you, he was."

"Really? What was he saying?" I asked interested as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Just asking how you were doing. Asked if you had a boyfriend as well, but I said I hadn't talked to you, so I didn't know." He said hastily. "Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"No. The guys in London aren't my type." I smirked. He looked up at me, smiling.<p>

"You have a type?" He half laughed. I giggled and nodded.

"You should know that! I usually go for red heads who are smart but goofy, and extremely loyal to his friends." I laughed and ruffled his hair. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the grass.

"Guess I kinda forgot 'bout that." He laughed quietly.

"And you?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. "Have you had any girlfriends?"

"Oh, no. Bulgarian girls aren't annoying enough for me. I like the know-it-all's." He teased. We both laughed and fell back against the ground. Ron had somehow gotten hold of my hand and was playing with my fingers. He stopped suddenly and looked up at me.

"Pink nail polish?" He questioned. I smiled and nodded.

"One of my friends in London insisted that we get manicures and forced me to get the brightest pink they had. My nails look like they belong to a twelve year old girl!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and he smiled at my nails.

"I like it." He whispered and began playing with my fingers again. After about five minutes of sitting in the cool breeze with Ron holding my fingers, I sighed in contentment.

"This is nice. I like how everything is right now. It's... settled." I spoke and looked at the sunset.

"Yeah. This is nice, I guess. Personally, though, I liked how things were after the war." He confessed. I looked at him quizzically.

"After the war? That was an awful time! All the funerals, the sadness..." I trailed off. He shrugged and looked any where but me.

"Yeah, I guess. But some things were amazing." I observed that he was done talking about it and shut my mouth. I looked out over the lush, green grass, to the fading sun and thought back to after the war. Why would he have liked it? Then it hit me. Why Ron would've like how things were after the war. It brought a blush to my cheeks and I had to face away from Ron to even _think _it. What happened after the war?

We were together.

* * *

><p><em>I promisseee- The chapters will get longer! It's just slow and short because it's the beginning. REVIEW! Let me know how it is and if you like it. Flames and anonymous reviews welcome! Guys- if you're going to favoritealert the story, just leave a review. It can be one word for all I care. Just. Leave. A. Review. Thanks(:_


	3. Who was Victoria?

**Ron's POV**

A few days after Hermione and I's little picnic, we were lounging around the house. It was morning time, so we had just finished up breakfast. Hermione and I made small chatter about things in the Daily Prophet and I told her about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Half way through our conversation, my mum and dad waltzed into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

"Well, we'll just be heading out now." My mum called as she gathered shopping lists together. My dad followed closely behind her, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Where are you two off to?" Hermione called as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, we'll just be out for the day. Author and I need to pick up some groceries for the house and then we're going to have a day together. You two will be fine here, I assume?" She called as she grabbed the last of her lists.

"Of course. Have fun today!" Hermione said. Mum and Dad gathered all the lists and things together before hollering a quick goodbye and apparating out of the house. I turned to Hermione with a smile on my face.

"So. What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She grinned and thought for a moment.

"Well, why don't we follow in your parents foot steps and have a day together? We could go through muggle London, or any wizarding place you'd like to go to." Hermione suggested. I smiled wide and nodded.

"Okay. But how 'bout you show me some muggle things? Since you're the expert on London, you could show me around the muggle area!"

"Alright! Give me a while to get ready, then we can leave. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded and she rose from the table. She set her tea cup by the sink, then went upstairs to use the shower.

I got up from my chair and stretched. I grabbed my plates and cups from breakfast and carelessly tossed them into the sink. Lazily, I trudged up the steps to get ready for mine and Hermione's day together.

* * *

><p>An hour after breakfast, Hermione and I were walking through the streets of London. Hermione was pointing to little restaurants, telling me what their French names meant in English. I paid little attention to the historical facts she rambled on about, and looked around. Muggle London was pretty nice, as much as I hate to admit it. As we were walking, I saw a giant building. It shined with lights and was crowded with people.<p>

I pointed to the strange sight and asked Hermione, "What's over there?"

"That? That's a mall! Have you never seen one?" She asked, shocked. I shook my head 'no', and my eyebrows knit together.

"What is it?"

"It's a large building full of stores! Come along, I'll show you!" She exclaimed and tugged me through the streets. She pulled open the glass, double door and bright lights blinded me. It was huge! There were two floors, packed with tiny shops! People were everywhere, bumping into each other and swinging around their shopping bags.

"Well, where do we go first?" I asked Hermione, in awe. She giggled at my reaction and settled onto a bench. I sat beside her, puzzled as to why there would be a sitting bench inside, in the middle of a crowded corridor.

"How 'bout I go shop around, and you can go shop around as well, then we meet each other here in an hour?" She suggested. I nodded in approval, and she gave me a stern look. "Remember, Ron- this isn't a wizarding place. No one will know the Chuddley Cannons! No one will know quidditch at all. You have to at least _act _like a muggle, okay?"

"I know, Hermione! I'm not a bloody fool. I'll meet you here in an hour!" I promised and got up from the bench before she could say another word.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, I was walking around the mall with a full belly, looking for Hermione. None of the stores had interested me, so I had spent the whole time in the food court. I have to hand it to them- muggle food isn't half bad! After walking around aimlessly for 10 minutes, I saw Hermione looking around a bright pink store. There were posters of girls in undergarments covering the windows, and the mannequins were clad in the same undergarments. I looked at the sign and it read 'Victoria's Secret'. Who was Victoria? Were all these people here trying to find out her secret?<p>

Confused, I walked through the store to where Hermione was. I got odd looks from different women, and a sales lady had asked if I needed help finding anything for that 'special someone'. I politely declined and walked towards Hermione more quickly. I found her by a rack of sweatshirts that all had the word 'Pink' written across the front.

"Hermione! There you are!" I cried when I saw her. She whipped around and sighed.  
>"I thought we were going to meet at the bench, Ronald."<p>

"Yeah, but I don't like muggle stores. They sell the weirdest things..." I trailed off. Hermione huffed impatiently and turned back to the clothing.

"Well, give me a few minutes to look around, then we can leave." She said. I agreed and began looking around me. In a display beside me, there were about 50 bras in different colors, sizes, and shapes. I smirked and bit back a laugh as I grabbed one from the shelf.

"Hey, Hermione! I think you should buy this!" I laughed and she turned to me. Her cheeks turned red as she red the hot pink bra that had 'Kiss Me' printed on the front.

"Ron, put it down." She hissed and swatted the bra out of my hand. I laughed louder and picked up a pair of panties.

"And you could wear these with it!" I exclaimed as I held up a pair of panties that read 'Get Wild' on the bum in leopard print letters.

"Ron!" She yelled. Her cheeks had flushed from embarrassment, but I could tell she was suppressing a giggle. "We're leaving now!" She declared as she grabbed hold of my hand and tugged me out of the store and to a secluded place where we could apparate home.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've been totally MIA! I hope that'll change, but no promises! I'll update soon! Review! And if you're gonna alertfavorite the story, just leave a review!_


End file.
